


The Soldier who Cried Wolf in the Wolf's Prensence

by Levy_Cerise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Humanity's Strongest, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Light Masochism, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mild Painplay, Painful Sex, Revenge, Stabbing, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levy_Cerise/pseuds/Levy_Cerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Survey Corps has one mission: Protect Humanity at all costs. But if the enemy had always been inside the walls, how can the Corps protect humanity from itself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier who Cried Wolf in the Wolf's Prensence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now been a few years since the death of Levi's friends, Isabel and Farlan. This causes complications between the Survey Corps and Military Police. While in an important meeting, both operations realize the worst: Maria has been breached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I've no life. Have fun with the feels!

_"Fuck!"_

 

Levi screamed as his face was slammed into a puddle of muddy water. Mike thoroughly enjoyed smashing the thug's face into the ground. Reluctantly, he pulled the kid's face up again, with the rest of his body so the kid was kneeling properly. Erwin kneeled down so he was somewhat level with the raven, a smirk dancing in the icy eyes, though his face remained stoic. He held out a hand. "I am Commander Erwin Smith. Who are you?" Levi glared up at the tall male, before spitting towards the outstretched hand. Erwin glared up at Mike and nodded. Mike nodded back, and once again shoved the kid's face into the ground, making sure his face was completely engulfed in the muddy water before pulling him back up. Levi gasped out for air, blinking slowly. "I will ask one more time," Erwin growled; "What is your name?" The shortest male took a minute before answering with a harsh tone to his voice. "Levi."

 

_{ Two Months Later }_

 

"Levi!" Erwin screamed for the fourth time. Levi shook his head and stared up blankly at the Commander trying to get his attention. "Pay attention! I need to you to take the right flank's position! We haven't gotten a flare signal yet!" Erwin shouted his command, then flicked the reigns to his horse once again. The beast whined and complied, going faster on the slippery, wet road. Levi shook his head once more, and turned his horse. The realization struck him like a bullet: Farlan and Isabel were on the right flank. He flicked the reigns and rushed the animal, causing it to go too fast in the treacherous muddy earth. The beast began to topple, so Levi did what he could. He jumped off, rolling for a bit before stopping himself using his knees. He wiped his face of mud and looked around. The eyes. Those cold, god forsaken eyes. They pierced into his soul. They belonged to Isabel, and when Levi could pry his gaze from said eyes, Levi recoiled in horror. There was no body to go along with the head. Then he looked up and saw it. A rogue titan. The vile creature spit out the torso of Farlan, and Levi stood dumbfounded. A single tear fell before he threw a blade at the titan's feet, using it's distracted and confused state to grapple onto the creature's ear, dragging Levi up to the sky. With much dynamism behind him, he thrust the thin blade-

 

"Levi!" This time when he heard the harsh tone, Levi snapped back to the present. He sat up straight. The esteemed Corporal had fallen asleep at a very important meeting with higher-ups. The raven looked down in shame, the dark circles under his eyes from crying and the lack of sleep contrasting greatly with his pale skin. "I'm sorry, Erwin. Please continue." Erwin's gaze softened as his... accomplice apologized. "Levi, do you need rest?" Levi looked up. "No, I'm fine." "Here, I'll escort you to your quarters." Erwin stood up and helped the small man up, leading the smaller out the door. Nile turned to Djel with a confused look. "What the hell just happened?" Djel shrugged. "I dunno, sir. I've heard rumors though. I've heard that, in order to get Levi to join the Corps, Erwin **bedded** the young adult." Nile recoiled in horror. "Erwin's into that?"

 

In truth, Erwin and Levi had... a different relationship. As Erwin led his lover to his quarters, the blonde rubbed Levi's shoulder. Levi's tears flowed freely as he rambled on about how much he missed his dear friends greatly.  The tall blonde nodded as Levi talked, making small hums to let Levi know he was listening. "Erwin?" "Yes dear?" Erwin answered. "Can you lay with me until I fall asleep?" Erwin was caught off guard. Was the blunt and rude, not to mention anti-social, man pleading for arms around him? "Of course, my dear." The two men made it to Levi's quarters, and Erwin shut the door behind them as Levi flopped onto his bed. Erwin couldn't help but smile. The bed wasn't necessarily large, but with Levi's small build upon it, it did look rather big. The blonde then stretched and kicked off his boots, helping Levi get out of his harnesses. Once Levi was only in his undergarments, Erwin lay beside the small male, wrapping large arms around his lover. The raven closed his grey eyes, snuggling closer to his Commander. It was warm and quiet. It didn't take long for the tired Corporal to fall asleep, the crease between his eyebrows gone, giving him the youthful appearance he should've had, given his age. Erwin really didn't want to move, didn't want to head back to the meeting. The tall blonde sat up, carefully laying Levi back down. He kissed the top of his lover's pale forehead. "I love you," Erwin whispered before standing up completely. He put his boots back on and meticulously fixed his hair as to cause no suspicion. He then left, closing the door softly behind him. Erwin walked down the corridor quickly, arriving to the meeting just as they were going to send people to search for the Commander.

 

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine." Erwin responded with a dismissive wave of his hand. Nile arched an eyebrow. "You sure?" "Nile, as Commander, I should be able to look after my subordinates to make sure they are in good health. It's not like he's missing anything. I'll tell Corporal Levi everything later. Anyway, Mike, your report?" Erwin directed the attention towards Mike Zacharias. Mike opened his mouth to speak, but as he was breathing, he smelled it. That peculiar scent. He got up and pulled the curtains aside, revealing a perfect view of all three walls. "Titans have breached Maria!" Erwin stood up so quickly he knocked over his chair. "Mike! You get all the able bodied Corps members you can! I'm getting Levi!" As Erwin ran down the halls, he ran right into the short raven who was already in his 3DMG. "Erwin, let's go! Move it!"

 

The two men ran out to the court, and saw that there was one last horse. They improvised. If it wasn't such a deadly situation, Erwin would have laughed a Levi's small frame emphasized by h's much larger build, both men on a sturdy steed. The rode right past the gates of Sina, ignoring shouts from the Military Police. It didn't take long to navigate through Rose, which was flooded with people. As they neared the gates, they saw it. "Holy shit!" Levi exclaimed. "The fucker's sixty fucking meters!"


End file.
